


La moglie dell’eroe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sofferente sposa [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Goku/Chichi.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Sofferente sposa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605361
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Amore casalingo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: "WHO WILL REMEMBER ME" by Twelve Titans Music • World's Most Emotional Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_E9p6KN71o.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest  
> Dragon Ball, Chichi/Goku, riso

Amore casalingo

Goku si piegò e leccò il naso di Chichi, la donna arrossì. Posò la ciotola e le bacchette sul tavolo della cucina.

“Avevi un chicco di riso” le spiegò il marito, grattandosi la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori a cespuglio.

Chichi ridacchiò, accarezzandogli il petto con una mano. Sentì la stoffa blu sotto le dita, che nascondeva i muscoli prominenti del saiyan.

“Così m’imbarazzi” mugolò. Gonfiò le guance e si voltò.

Goku ridacchiò, sciogliendole la crocchia di capelli mori, lasciando che le ricadessero sulle spalle.

“Anche così” le soffiò all’orecchio.

Chichi cercò di togliergli dalle mani il laccetto, Goku l’abbracciò da dietro, stringendola sotto il seno. Le posò un bacio sul collo ed inspirò, sentendo il profumo di fragole che veniva da lei.

“Sei così bella quando ti vergogni” le disse all’orecchio.

Chichi gli accarezzò le braccia nude, giocherellando con i peletti sopra di esse.

“Sei proprio un teppista” brontolò.

Goku la prese in braccio, Chichi strillò, scalciando. Il marito scoppiò a ridere e la portò fino al divano, facendovela stendere. Si mise sopra di lei, appoggiandole le mani ai lati del viso e premendo sul divano con le ginocchia, posizionate ai fianchi di Chichi.

Goku si era sistemato il laccetto intorno al polso.

Chichi sorrise, vedendolo a gattoni sopra di lei.

“Vuoi sedurmi?” domandò.

Goku le leccò il labbro inferiore e la baciò, sfiorando il suo naso con il proprio.

“Ci sto riuscendo?” domandò.

Chichi roteò gli occhi, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi, scoprendo il suo seno sodo.

“Io sono sempre sedotta da te, mio bell’eroe” soffiò.

Goku rise, si sciolse la cintura di tela e la utilizzò per solleticarle il viso, Chichi ridacchiò, mentre lui si abbassava i pantaloni arancioni. Indossava dei larghi boxer blu, dello stesso colore della maglietta.

Chichi si mordicchiò il labbro, mentre gli stringeva i fianchi con le gambe.

Goku iniziò a strusciarsi contro i glutei di lei, muovendosi avanti e indietro. Con le dita bollenti cominciò a prepararla, Chichi aveva le gote completamente rosse e ansimava piano.

Il corpo massiccio di Son la troneggiava.

Goku entrò dentro di lei, sopra i suoi glutei era evidente il moncherino della coda da scimmia.

Chichi gli andò incontro con il bacino.

“Se… _mnh_ … _AH! Ah mnaaah… aaaahh…_ dovesse… _mnhhh oh, che bello… n-no… a-asp-ah-aspetta_ … Gohan? Se rientrasse?” domandò lei tra i gemiti. Deglutì a vuoto, sbattendo la lingua contro il palato. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi nere leggermente liquide.

Goku le mordicchiò il labro dell’orecchio, faceva dei versi mascolini e rochi. Li modulava, con la sua voce forte e penetrante.

 _“Grhhh… mghh… Doposcuola… nhh_ ” le ricordò, soffiandole nell’orecchio.

Chichi sorrise, gli afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e lo baciò. Goku ricambiò, nonostante le loro bocche fossero unite continuavano ad udirsi i loro gemiti smozzicati.

Goku dava delle spinte forti, i muscoli sproporzionati del suo corpo massiccio erano in tensione. Rivoli di sudore iniziarono a scivolare lungo la sua pelle abbronzata.

Faceva scattare le gambe, le mani della moglie erano minute sul suo volto squadrato. La sua figura massiccia nascondeva completamente la figura minuta sotto di lui.

Goku scivolò fuori da lei, si trattenne. Chichi lo vide diventare rosso, ancora ansante recuperò i pantaloni di lui e glieli porse. Goku se li premette contro il membro, mentre veniva.

“P-per… non macchiare… il di-div...” spiegò lui.

“… Bravo…” biascicò Chichi, sorridendogli. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro il divano. Goku scese, sedendosi per terra e le appoggiò la testa contro il fianco, Chichi gli accarezzò distrattamente la testa, passandogli le mani tra i capelli mori.

\- Dovrei mangiare riso più spesso davanti a lui, se finisce così – pensò Chichi.


	2. La prima volta di Goku e Chichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta ispirandomi a: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K9VLahrGTc; DIE FOR YOU「AMV」▪ GOKU AND CHICHI ▪.  
> AMARP0RN: 7 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Chichi/Son Goku, "Tu lo sai come nascono i bambini?"

La prima volta di Goku e Chichi

Goku serrò i pugni, Black Goku e Zamasu, di fronte a lui, ridacchiavano rumorosamente.  
“Cosa avete fatto alla mia Chichi?!” gridò Son, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Delle venuzze pulsavano sul suo corpo muscoloso, il suo battito cardiaco pulsava accelerato, facendo gonfiare il suo petto massiccio.  
“Indovina” sussurrò Zamasu, ticchettandosi sulle labbra.  
L’aura blu del supersaiyan blue esplose tutt’intorno.  
Black Goku soffiò: “Tranquillo, è stata una cosa rapida ed indolore”.  
Goku piegò in avanti la testa. “Per questo dovete pagarla!”. La sua energia divenne una colonna, che si espanse tutt’intorno. Son rialzò il capo, spalanco la bocca: “Pagherete!”.  
\- Nessuno deve toccare la ‘mia’ Chichi! Nessuno! – pensò.  
‘  
Goku arrossì, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. Si sedette accanto a Chichi, sul letto, slacciandosi la cravatta bianca.  
“Non credevo che mi avresti chiesto davvero di sposarmi” sussurrò lei. Si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.  
Goku la guardò di sottecchi sciogliersi i lunghi capelli mori e deglutì rumorosamente, mentre lei iniziava a spogliarsi.  
“Sei davvero bella…” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.  
Chichi batté le palpebre un paio di volte e domandò: “Cos’hai detto?”.  
Goku si alzò in piedi, sfilandosi le scarpe ed iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
“Che era una promessa! Certo che dovevo farlo” borbottò. Si mordicchiò il labbro. “Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto… però non ti avevo dimenticato. Ricordo ogni nostro momento da bambini.  
Anche se ancora non ho ben capito come funziona un appuntamento” ammise.  
Chichi ridacchiò, si alzò a sua volta e lo aiutò a spogliarsi.  
“Anche vederci per combattere andava bene, ma ora non c’è n’è più bisogno. Le persone sposate non devono vedersi per gli appuntamenti” spiegò.  
Goku corrugò la fronte.  
“Però ogni tanto possiamo ancora ballare? Mi sono divertito a farlo” ammise. Le sue labbra divennero rosso fuoco e le sue pupille si dilatarono, vedendo che Chichi si era sdraiata sul letto in una posizione languida.   
“Ogni volta che vuoi” sussurrò la ragazza. Una mano posata sul fianco e i lunghi capelli mori in parte a coprirle i seni.  
Son gattonò davanti a lei, sgranò gli occhi vedendo che il proprio membro iniziava a vibrare.  
\- Non ha mai fatto così! Nemmeno quando facevo pipì con la coda dolorante – pensò, serrando le gambe.  
Chichi si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò il petto.  
“Urca… Le persone sposate stanno insieme tutta la vita, vero? Perché io voglio stare con te” spiegò Goku, grattandosi la guancia.  
Chichi ridacchiò.  
“Sì, lo fanno… però hanno anche dei bambini. Per formare una famiglia loro” spiegò.  
Goku corrugò la fronte.  
“A me piacciono i bambini” borbottò.  
\- Escono dalle uova come i cuccioli di pterodattilo? – rifletté, con aria confusa.  
Chichi gli accarezzò la guancia e lo guardò stendersi accanto a lei, aveva il cuore che le rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
“Tu lo sai come nascono i bambini?” gli chiese.  
Goku negò con il capo, imbarazzandosi sempre più, con le orecchie in fiamme, mentre lei gli posava una gamba sul fianco.   
Chichi gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.  
“Ti guido io, se vuoi” soffiò con voce languida. Gli occhi socchiusi e le gote in fiamme.  
“Guidami” la pregò Goku.  
\- Ogni scoperta con te è più bella della precedente- pensò.   
Chichi gli posò una serie di baci sul collo, Goku la imitò, ma si ritrovò a mordicchiare la pelle rosea di Chichi.  
La giovane si allontanò da lui, ansimando. “Ci sono diversi modi. Questo” spiegò, mettendosi a gattoni. “O quest’altra posizione” disse, stendendosi sulle spalle di Goku, mentre con entrambe le mani gli accarezzava il membro.  
Goku piegò in avanti il bacino, ansimando di piacere.  
“Posizioni?” farfugliò.  
\- Questa non è male, però… -. La disarcionò e si stese sopra di lei, le mise le mani ai lati del capo e la guardò negli occhi, mentre con le ginocchia le stringeva i fianchi.  
Chichi ricominciò ad accarezzargli il membro.  
\- … questa mi piace di più –.  
“Poi c’è questa” spiegò Chichi, si piegò all’indietro, il suo corpo sottile sembrava snodabile. Gli avvolse le gambe intorno al collo tozzo, Son si ritrovò i glutei di lei davanti.  
Li mordicchiò e la sentì ridacchiare, Chichi sciolse le gambe e le scese, stringendogli le spalle con le mani.  
“Queste posizioni sembrano divertenti” soffiò Goku. Si rotolò sul letto, stringendo Chichi a sé, abbracciandola, i seni della giovane donna premevano contro il suo petto.  
“Sì, ma è facile sbagliarle come quelle di un combattimento” rispose Chichi. Gli prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca, mordicchiandogli l’indice e inumidendoglielo con la saliva.  
Goku le soffiò all’orecchio con voce calda: “Allora siamo a posto. Io sono un esperto dell’imparare in fretta”.   
Chichi gli prese la mano e se la portò al petto, aiutandolo ad accarezzarle un seno, mentre si lasciava andare a dei gemiti sempre più acuti.  
“Dove hai imparato?” s’informò Son.  
Chichi esalò: “A casa abbiamo dei libri con diverse raffigurazioni e spiegazioni dettagliate”.  
Goku iniziò a mordicchiarle il seno, con un’aria felina e ingoiò una risata.  
\- Sto iniziando a prenderci gusto – pensò.  
Chichi si preparò, serrando gli occhi.  
“Sai… non offenderti… mnh… aaah… ma temevo sarebbe stato… ah! Disastroso…” farfugliò.  
Goku le leccò il collo, mentre cercava di accarezzarla nello stesso modo in ci lei gli aveva fatto vedere col seno.  
“Credevo di essere il tuo uomo ideale” sussurrò con voce roca.  
\- Tu sei una principessa delle favole ed io voglio essere il tuo eroe. Tu sei la spinta più profonda. La mia energia cresce quando lo faccio per te. Alla prima Kamehameha volevo farmi notare da te.  
Non posso sopportare di non andarti bene - pensò.  
“… Sei stato… sì, così!... grandioso! M-mi hai… mnhhaaah… sorpresa piacevolmente…”. Proseguì Chichi, interrotta ogni tanto dai baci passionali di lui sulle labbra.  
Intrecciò la sua lingua a quella di Son e lui imparò, premendo quella di lei, soggiogandola.  
Chichi si ritrovò ad ansimare per riprendere aria, mentre separava i loro visi.  
“Matrimonio romantico… festa incantata…. Sì, come sei travolgente amore mio! Aaaah aaah mnhaaa mmmmh…” farfugliò.  
Goku sentì qualche gocciolina di sperma scivolare lungo il suo membro.  
\- Cos’è questa smania? Ho caldo e mi sento impazzire. Voglio qualcosa! – pensò.  
“Ora possiedimi” gli soffiò Chichi all’orecchio. Lo guidò dentro di sé, gridando di piacere.  
Goku urlò a sua volta, a pieni polmoni, tra il confuso e l’eccitato. Si mosse dentro di lei, con dei movimenti secchi.  
Chichi si aggrappò a lui spasmodicamente.  
Goku fu travolto dalle emozioni e venne con un ululato.  
‘  
\- Lei è tutta la mia vita! Morirei per lei! – pensò Son.


	3. La scoperta del proprio corpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Prompt: Dragon Ball, Son Goku, Underage. Il giovane Goku non ha ancora ben capito come gestire quella cosa fra le gambe.

La scoperta del proprio corpo

Il ragazzino osservava la ragazzina addormentata accanto a lui, stesa su un fianco sulla nuvola speedy. La sua pelle rosea e i suoi capelli mori risaltavano sulla nuvoletta che emanava una luminescenza giallastra.

Il giovanissimo saiyan sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio. Scosse il capo e si allontanò da lei, avvertendo una fitta all’altezza del membro. Saltellò un paio di volte sul posto, mentre lo avvertiva pulsare e raggiunse la battigia, avvertendo la sabbia umida sotto i suoi piedi.

Vi era contrasto tra il suo corpo accaldato e il vento freddo della notte. Si passò la mano sul volto e scosse il capo, mentre il fastidio si faceva impellente ed i pantaloni stretti.

Con gli occhi liquidi vide un delfino saltare in lontananza, illuminato dalla luce della luna. Le vene del suo collo tozzo pulsavano e avvertiva un reticolo di gocce di sudore dispiegarsi sulla sua schiena massiccia.

Infastidito si sfilò gli stivali e si slacciò la cintura di tela blu, sgusciando rapidamente fuori dai suoi vestiti. Avanzò ancora e si sedette, lasciando che le onde lo lambissero e la schiuma candida gli scivolasse addosso.

In lontananza si udì il verso di un uccello notturno.

Goku si ticchettò il membro, sentendosi ancora più accaldato, il sudore gli pizzicava la pelle e l’obbligava a grattarsi. “Non ho mai capito questo coso che ho in mezzo alle gambe. Di sicuro era più facile gestire la mia coda quando ce l’avevo” brontolò. < Nonno Gohan diceva che tutti i maschi ce l’hanno e le ragazze no. Però ogni volta che tocco per controllare strillano tutti > rifletté.

“Non mi è mai successa una cosa così” disse. Si mordicchiò il labbro. “Non devo andare in bagno. Che sia una malattia o un’irritazione?”.

< Eppure è successo mentre guardavo Chichi. I suoi capelli profumati, il suo viso dalla pelle morbida, quelle labbra piene e i seni di lei. Da piccola non li aveva e sono proprio da ragazze. Non li avevo mai notati prima…>. La vibrazione si ripresentò con più insistenza e Son ondeggiò il capo sconsolato, nascondendolo dietro le dita callose.

“Nonnino, se ci fossi tu mi spiegheresti. Io non ci capisco niente” gemette. L’acqua schizzò sulla sua intimità portandogli un po’ di refrigerio. Son la guardò con aria confusa, provò a schizzarla, ma questa volta gli sfuggì un gemito infastidito.

Afferrò il membro con una mano, il contatto con le dita gli fece risalire un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena. Iniziò a passare le dita avanti e indietro, sorrise soddisfatto e cominciò a sfregare con sempre maggiore rapidità.

Versi osceni, simili a quelli di una scimmia, gli sfuggirono dalle labbra. Serrò gli occhi con tutta la sua forza, sfregando man mano più piano, muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro, assaporando la sensazione.

< Non so cosa sia, ma alla fine non è poi così male quando impari la tecnica. Devi dominare la faccenda, come in un combattimento >.

L’acqua scivolava sulla sua pelle madida di sudore, inumidendola.

Son venne, alla luce della luna, lasciandosi ricadere esausto sulla sabbia, sdraiato a faccia in su. Riprese fiato, ansimando rumorosamente, mentre il mare lavava il suo sperma.

Chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi ignudo sulla riva del mare, con braccia e gambe spalancate e un sorriso beato sul volto.


	4. Black Chichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: My Chemical Romance - I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - Vocal Cover by Caleb Hyles; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cz2QqvgZ-O0.  
> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> Prompt!, Dragon Ball, Goku Black/personaggio femminile a scelta, dub-con.

Black Chichi

Black sfilò il laccio tra i capelli di Chichi, lasciandoglieli ricadere sulle spalle.

“Pensavo che tu mi amassi” sussurrò, accarezzandole le labbra.

Chichi si voltò di scatto, con le gote in fiamme e si accigliò. “Dell’uomo che amavo in te è rimasto ben poco”.

Rabbrividì sentendo i baci di lui sul collo, mentre iniziava a slacciare la cintura, sfilandole anche i vestiti.

Chichi serrò gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici.

“Ho sempre la tua parola che non farai del male a Gohan?” domandò gelida.

Black Goku le accarezzò i seni, ora ignudi e li massaggiò, sentendoli morbidi sotto le dita.

< Questo corpo impazzisce quando è vicino al suo. L’eccitazione e la passione di Goku scorrono dentro di me. Quel saiyan traeva una forza incredibile da tutto questo > pensò.

“Puoi fidarti” soffiò con voce lasciva.

Chichi gettò indietro la testa, in una cascata di capelli mori. Era accomodata su una sedia e la sua figura era illuminata dalla luce aranciata del tramonto.

“Però sterminerò il resto degli umani…”. Aggiunse Black. L’orecchino al lobo di Zamasu brillava.

Chichi accentuò la smorfia che le piegava le labbra ed arricciava il naso.

“Per me puoi annientare anche il resto dell’universo. Voglio almeno salvare mio figlio” ribatté secca.

< Se questo mondo ha permesso che il suo eroe, che la sua luce più fulvida, si corrompesse così, non merita niente.

Si sono presi il mio Goku e mi hanno restituito questo mostro > pensò.

Black Goku raggiunse il tavolo, dove si trovava una tazza colma di the freddo, su cui galleggiava un petalo rosa di ciliegio. Allungò la mano e recuperò un calice di cristallo e una bottiglia di vino rosé.

“Adoro il tuo essere così spietata. Tu sei l’unica che come me può ergersi ad una giustizia superiore” disse. Si versò un bicchiere e se lo portò alle narici, ispirandone la fragranza. “Vedrai l’universo bruciare al mio fianco”.

Chichi lo ascoltò bere e si voltò verso lo specchio. Vide la propria figura e alle sue spalle Black che, con la mano libera, aveva iniziato a sua volta a sfilarsi i vestiti.

Black posò il calice sul tavolo e l’ultimo raggio vermiglio del tramonto ne colpì il bordo di cristallo, dando vita a dei giochi di luce.

Chichi guardò l’altro raggiungerla nuovamente.

Black afferrò il bordo della sedia e la piegò, sostenendola con una mano. Con l’altra aprì le gambe di Chichi che lo guardava con sguardo di sfida e un’espressione di disgusto.

Black Goku le accarezzò il mento e si soffermò con il pollice all’altezza delle labbra. Piegò la testa e la baciò, Chichi socchiuse gli occhi. Lui approfondì il bacio, lei utilizzò la propria lingua per spingere quella di lui lontano dalle proprie labbra.

Black si afferrò il membro e si portò all’eccitazione, lei lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo graffiò a fondo.

Black Goku la penetrò e lei lo trasse a sé, cingendolo con le braccia. < Se chiudo gli occhi e uso l’immaginazione posso volare ad altri giorni. Il calore che emana il suo corpo, le forme dei suoi muscoli, la sua voce mentre geme… Tutto questo non è cambiato.

Posso immaginare che sia sempre il Goku di sempre. Che niente di tutto questo sia successo.

Però se riapro gli occhi lui è di nuovo il mostro che si è macchiato le mani di sangue innocente ed io sono la vipera a cui è finito per importare molto poco > pensò Chichi.

Black si muoveva a velocità sostenuta, godendosi i seni di lei premuti contro il suo corpo.

Chichi premette i piedi sul pavimento di legno. Il lungo grugnito di lui le risuonò nelle orecchie, mentre Black Goku raggiungeva l’apice, venendo dentro di lei.


End file.
